


[Podfic] How to Make a Family by Matt Murdock

by fensandpodfic (fensandmarshes)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Decisions, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Team Dynamics, Team Red, Team as Family, like a violently long line of bad decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fensandmarshes/pseuds/fensandpodfic
Summary: Podfic of "How to Make a Family by Matt Murdock" by deniigiqStep 1.Have a dad.Step 2.Lose your dad. Be miserable. Great job, everyone. We’re doing amazing so far.(Matt's arduous journey towards being a functional person, with many stops and starts along the way.)
Relationships: Luke Cage & Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock & Danny Rand, Margaret Murdock & Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Matt Murdock & his extended family, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	[Podfic] How to Make a Family by Matt Murdock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Make a Family by Matt Murdock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429937) by [deniigiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq). 



> i just really love this fic a lot????

**Listen**   


**Text:** [How to Make a Family by Matt Murdock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429937#main)

 **Author:** [deniigiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq)

 **Reader:** [fensandmarshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fensandmarshes/pseuds/fensandpodfic)

 **Length:** 11:48

 **Download:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yWVmgcrWsdLztC2OHhSN3oB6k9M90i79/view?usp=sharing) [backup mp3](https://archive.org/download/how-to-make-a-family-by-matt-murdock/How%20to%20Make%20a%20Family%20by%20Matt%20Murdock.mp3) _(right-click to save as)_

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you enjoyed my podfic :O
> 
> Edit 06/10/20 (that's October, I use DD-MM): It kinda embarrasses me to listen back to this podfic now, but this is an archive - and I'm also more conscious of the ephemerality of hosting sites, so a backup link has been added and I changed the streaming from Soundcloud to archive.org. (WHY did I ever think SOUNDCLOUD was a good idea.)


End file.
